A Daywalker meets A Snowman
by Allusia16
Summary: Tamara is blade's daywalker sister. Together they hunt and kill vampires and soon they are forced to work with the Bloodpack. Snowman can't seem to take his eyes off her. However Nomak is on the loose infecting everyone with the reaper virus, turning them into vicious reapers and he too can't seem to get the day walking female out of his head. (SnowmanXOCXNomak- rated M for smut)
1. Chapter 1

1

Life was somewhat complicated for us. We didn't have a perfect life or even a really good life. My name was Tamara and I, along with my brother Eric, were day walkers. Vampires feared us, well my brother that is. He fought and killed vampires, I was just along to keep him sane. He and I were opposites somewhat. His thirst was slowly growing, it was getting harder to fight it. I did not crave blood even though I needed it to survive. My thirst would not grow and place me in a primal state. It would just make my stomach growl. So he had thirst problems and I didn't. But I was there to help him in any way I could. Even when he didn't say he needed help, I knew when he did.

We were always together growing up depending on each other and dealing with our illness. Then that's when Abraham Whistler found us. He taught us what we knew and taught us of the real world. Vampires and humans did not mix. They were fighting a war and only one race could exist. Eric and I chose the humans over our own kind supposedly. As we grew up and fought and killed, Eric changed his name to Blade. It was like he was trying to erase parts of his human life. He wanted the vampires to fear him, and that was good, because he should. He liked his guns and swords and I liked my twin silver fans that killed any vampire it came into contact along with my silver sai. They were heavy and I learned to use them as a part of my body. I killed many with them. I also had a pair of glock 42s and a belt of silver bullets and steaks ready to use.

My brother and I were dangerous when alone, but were lethal when together. Our story, however, started with me meditating on the balcony of our warehouse. I was at perfect peace. Balance was all that mattered to me right now. I did not care of the world around me. My brain was calm, my heart was calm, and my hands were calm. They did not want to touch a weapon right now. If everyone meditated, the world would be balanced. Even vampires could meditate. My brother's scent came into my nose, and I inhaled some ignoring him. Nothing mattered right now as long as I got an hour of peace and quiet.

"What?" I asked when I felt him just standing there.

"We got to go." he said. I stiffened some trying to calm myself.

"Where are we going that is so important that you need to bother me now, Eric?" I asked opening my green eyes and looking up at him. He was calm and still like a statue.

"I had just recently visited the vampire overlord, Eli Damaskinos, and he wants us to help take care of a mutated strand of vampires that's becoming deadly to both the races." he told. I was still and silent.

"Why can't the vampires deal with it?" I asked. He knew I didn't like to be bothered when meditating so his presence was aggravating me. He could clearly see this, but still did not move or make any facial feature to show he was upset or concerned.

"The vampires can't handle the virus alone. They are changing and are killing both vampires and humans. Soon, at the rate they are going, they will soon move on to humans." he replied. "We have decided to strike a truce with them-"

"Did you just say we? Did you make a decision for both of us?" I asked standing up now and moving up to him.

"I made the decision. The faster we do this, the faster we can go back to our own routine." he replied, and I sneered.

"So let this new strand of vampirism kill the vampires. They would be doing us a favor." I said. He frowned and I could see his eyes through his dark shades.

"Don't be selfish, sister. Vampires are not the only targets here. The humans are too. Are we going to do this or not?" he asked firmly, and I looked up at the dark sky for a moment before sighing. I knew this new breed could be a problem for us, and if we do not kill the vampire in its coffin more will come. They were the greater evil right now.

"Brief me on the way to Whistler's." I merely replied and packed my weapons back on my body.

"Well the company we have will be able to tell you more." he said with a flex of his brows and I could only assume this would not be good.

Author's Notes

Okay so I was going to make this a sort of prequel to the His Mate to get the juices flowing more on the fanfic, but since I do favor Donnie Yen and he died too early in the movie, I have decided to make this in order to help me pick back up on the second blade fanfic. This fanfic shouldn't take long to finish. I need to get the ball rolling so i can continue His Mate because the ideas have died ever since school started.


	2. Chapter 2

2

We had arrived at the warehouse where we did most of our briefing and gathered most of our weapons.

"Why did you leave with vampires to go meet this vampire overlord alone it could have been a trap." I told him.

"Nothing is a trap for me. I had it handled." he replied.

"It was foolish to go in alone." I told him. He glanced at me and scoffed.

"I don't need your permission." he replied, and I rolled my eyes upon seeing Whistler walking towards us with a limp. We had to save him from being tortured a while back. He seemed to be settling in well.

"About time you two got back. All this vampire sitting got me on edge." he replied. I noticed Scud walking behind him with a cigarette in his mouth.

"It's okay, grandpa, I would have protected you." he said, and Whistler rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd need a shit rag like you." he replied. Eric continued to walk past them, and I followed. Two vampires were waiting for us at the end of one of our halls. One was an olive skinned woman in a black jumpsuit, and the other was a black male, older wiser looking. He too was in a black suit.

"Tamara, Nyssa and Asad." he introduced me then looked from them to me. "My sister." The two nodded at me, and I did the same.

"My brother tells me your world has a problem." I replied, and the woman nodded.

"Yes. A tainted strain of vampire has spread rapidly through the city. The one who carried the virus, Jared Nomad, is biting humans as well." she explained. I nodded as we followed them.

"What do we know about this breed ability wise?" I asked as I walked beside my brother. Asad looked back at me.

"They can't be taken down by silver or garlic or any other weapons that are used to kill us." he replied.

"Even sunlight?" I asked, and Nyssa looked back at me.

"We have not been able to test that yet." she told. I was silent the rest of the way. I looked up at my brother.

"Why do they need our help?" I asked again.

"Humans." he replied, and I nodded. Asad moved a bit faster ahead of us down the stairs. As we followed we saw a pack of vampires standing there dressed in black. I was not impressed. They're kids.

Asad raised his hand to the group.

"Blade, Tamara meet the bloodpack," he said stretching his hand out to the group starting with the pink haired fairy vampire who had her arms wrapped around a taller and more muscular vampire's shoulders rubbing his chest, "Lighthammer, Verlaine, Priest, Snowman…"

As he introduced the vampires I took note of the Chinese vampire, Snowman. He sighed to us saying nice to meet you maybe? I don't know sign language. He had a lean body, and muscle to him. Not to mention his swords made him look even sexier. He was an attractive man.

"Chupa and Reinhardt." Asad finished. I grimaced at the last two and I watched the bald vampire look over at us. He moved over towards us, and I arched my brow as he stopped in front of my brother with his hand over his mouth.

"Hey um me and the gang were wondering…can you blush?" he asked in a whisper. I tensed at his words, and my brother leaned in a bit letting his ear face the vampire.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Can you blush?" he asked, and I asked I tensed and I slowly frowned. Snowman took note of this and tilted his head some.

"Here we go papi." Chupa said and Priest hit his fist against the blonde skunk haired vampire. My brother began to laugh some, but I remained in my spot staring up at Rhineheart with an obvious frown of dislike.


	3. Chapter 3

3

My brother was laughing along with Reinhardt, and all I did was remain quiet as he began to walk around the bald vampire.

"Oh I get it, I see now. You guys have been training two years to take us out and now here we are." he replied flexing his shoulders. "Ooh so exciting isn't it?" I arched a brow as my brother stepped up to the vampire.

"Well here's your chance." he replied pulling out his silver pointed stake. In seconds the blood pack raised their guns and Snowman pulled out his sword ready to attack. I calmly pulled out my fan and opened it lightly fanning myself.

"I wouldn't do that." I merely replied liking the breeze I got from my fan. Priest's eyes widened through his glasses at the sight of my fan. I just continued to stand there and watch. Chupa pointed his gun at me, and I smiled more with amusement.

"Come on what are you waiting for, here I am. Right here in front of you. Let's go, Adolf here gets the first shot." my brother threatened putting the steak to his own chest. I smiled more showing my teeth as Nyssa ordered them to stand down. I closed my fan and tucked it back in my own jacket. "Come on what are you looking at her for do you need permission?"

I couldn't help, but smile more at how my brother aggravated the vampire.

"Maybe you need a little incentive okay I can help you with that." he replied and began to twirl and flip the steak around in his hand over and around his fingers as well. With one quick strike, his other hand came up and caught Reinhardt right in the face. The vampire tensed some baring his teeth for a quick second.

"What's the matter you miss that, it's okay I can do it again." Eric replied, and he did do the exact same hand movements with the stake that he did before. Reinhardt was doing his best to watch this time, but failed and my brother got him again right in the face.

"_Do it Reinhardt do it!"_ Verlaine pressed, and I continued to smile at my brother as he smirked himself. I did make sure the vampires didn't try anything. When I looked at them, I noticed Snowman was watching me intensely, and I only wondered what he was thinking. Did he want to kill me? Did the sight of his actual prey make his hand itch to touch his blade? I was curious of his skills. I bit my bottom lip slowly and looked back at my brother who was goading Reinhardt on still.

"Come on do it!" Priest said. When Chupa spoke I took note of Reinhardt's swift movement, but my brother was ready even after he placed the stake in the vampire's hand. He had Reinhardt bent over, and strapped something to his head.

"Now you got an explosive device stuck to the back of your head. Silver nitrate rigged to go off if anybody tampers with it. My sister will have the detonator." he replied and looked down at the bald vampire. "You so much as look at me or her wrong…" He only cracked his arm harder making him yell out in pain. I merely shook my head.

"Whoo." I sighed at the thought of what my brother could do to him. He leaned up and threw a small rectangular device to me, and I caught it and placed it in my bra.

"From now on we work as a unit. You'll be taking orders from me. Any questions?" he asked. Reinhardt moved back to his group, and I watched Snowman take his sword and place it on his shoulder. It seemed they did not like the idea, but would not speak their thoughts. I lifted my head some.

"I," I started making my brother look at me, "want to see how good you all are." I moved up beside my brother and we both looked at the pack and then Nyssa and Asad who looked confused by my words.

"I need to see how strong everyone is individually and in a unit. If they are weak they will not be of use to us." I stated looking at the batch of vampires. "If that is okay with everyone here?" They did not answer, but they seemed amused by the statement. They may not ever get a chance to fight my brother and me. So I want to give them a chance. I looked up at my brother to see if he agreed, and he lifted his head some in thought before nodding and looking at Nyssa.

"Yes. I do want to see how good you all claim to be." he replied in unison we both smiled almost politely. Nyssa and Asad nodded.

"Yes, we can do that. But the sun will be up soon. Maybe tomorrow night we can stop by." he replied, and I nodded.

"Good." I replied. Nyssa nodded and nodded at the Blood pack and they began to move from their spot. Whistler leaned off the wall.

"I'll show you to the door." he said, and Asad followed behind him and the pack began to move past my brother and I. As Priest passed me, he gave me a quick wink and a light air kiss before walking by me. Eric clearly saw it, but said nothing on it. Verlaine and Lighthammer walked on, his arm around hers, and Chupa and Reinhardt were shortly following. Oh they just need to fuck and get it over with. Lastly, was Snowman who looked at me for a quick moment before looking forward and following the others out of the room. Nyssa looked at us both with a respectful nod before being the last to leave. Scud followed them out, and we just turned in their direction. My fingers were cured in front of me, and my brother's hands were curled behind his back.

"If this truce fails…I'm killing him first." I replied, knowing he knew that I was talking about Priest.

"Not if I get him first." he replied obviously offended by the gestures her made towards me earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Snowman was slicing his sword through the air doing his regular training while the moon was still out. He was mildly stunned that he was getting to work with the day walkers he's been trained to kill ever since he joined the Bloodpack. He spun through the air slicing through it before landing now with a perfect stance his legs stretched wide. He flexed and rolled his shoulders. His bare chest shined against the small light above him he trained under.

Blade was everything he had expected: honorable, fearless, and mostly reserved when needed. His sister however was a difficult breed. She was poised and is willing to defend her brother when needed. He was hoping the male day walker did something so he could test the strength of the woman. But soon he would be able to. He would able to fight her and see how good she was.

She had a slim build which she could use to her advantage. He had heard she was fast and quick with those fans. Nyssa had told Snowman personally that he was expected to take her on and kill her when the time come because their fight styles were quite the same. Her hair was long and flowing like silk. He swallowed some and continued to slice his sword across the air before pausing upon hearing Chupa and Priest walking by his training room of the base.

"Blade and his bitch sister are nothing. If we wanted to take them we could." Chupa said, and Snowman was silent and still as so they would not notice he was there. Priest laughed.

"Well we get to show them we are not the vampires to fuck with tomorrow night. I am curious as to what strength his baby sister possesses," he said. Snowman looked down in thought. "You think she has a mate?" Chupa scoffed.

"She probably fucks her brother."

That was always the silent vampire could hear before the two walk away, and now he seemed mildly curious of his teammate's words. Was the female day walker mated to her brother? It wasn't uncommon for vampire to have relationships of the sexual nature with their siblings, even if they were blood siblings before turning. He looked up at the clock that hung at the top of the ceiling below the door of the training room. He had four hours before the sun came up. He moved to his room and snapped on his armor and his swords and without further words he moved out the window and into the night.

Tamara's POV

Now that everything was settled with our new…allies, I had left my brother to go back to meditating on the warehouse that was away from the city. Scud wanted to come, but I denied him. He was always following me around and making me all kinds of new useful weapons. Why he did this I never knew. I never asked him too, and he doesn't make Eric new weapons unless he asks him.

I sat atop of the roof top and removed my jacket revealing the black leather tube top with black leggings and black boots. I set all my weapons down on my jacket and then sat down and closed my eyes. As I was lost in my own mind, I decided to think about to our mother, the vampire Eric killed when taking down Deacon Frost. I had hoped to one day know our mother if she survived our birth. But when I found her, she was not a mother and she was not a human. She was just another vampire that needed to be taken down.

I smelled a vampire approaching, and I was getting very aggravated for I just wanted peace and quiet so I could meditate until the sun came up. But of course, being a day walker I could smell the once human scent of the vampires. I smelled Chinese spices and firecrackers. I opened my eyes calmly.

"Come to take me on by yourself?" I asked slowly. But there was only silence, and I moved onto my feet and turned to look at the vampire as he moved from the shadows. Of course he wasn't death, but the fact that he didn't speak annoyed me for that meant he was going to sign and that meant I was going to have no clue what he was saying. I jumped off the roof top and looked at him. He placed his hand to his sword, and I lifted one of my sai from the belt around my waist, but he raised his hand to stop me, and I watched him carefully as he slowly moved past his sword sheath and pulled out a piece of paper. I looked him over and watched as he moved closer to me calmly and peacefully.

He handed me the piece of paper, and I was unsure if I should take it. I looked around to see if anyone else was here and he just jiggled the paper in front of me, and so I took it and opened the note and read it.

'I came to see you.' It read and I looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked him and he took out another sheet of paper and a pen and began to write and I shook my head. "Why not just speak to me?" He just continued to write and handed it to me. I took it and looked it over.

'Curiosity, and I do not talk because the world does not listen. I sign instead.'

Author's Notes

If you all think Snowman should speak to her alone let me know


	5. Chapter 5

5

"I will listen to you." I replied, and he shook his head firmly, and I gave up trying. I shrugged. "If you are so curious then what is it that you are so curious of? Do you wish to spar with me now and get your fight out of the way?"

He looked down upon thinking before signing to me. I arched my brow, and he pointed to himself and then to me then conjoined his hands and I may have had an idea of what he wanted.

"You want me and you…to be allies." I replied, and he shrugged as if saying more or less. He then wrote down on his slips of paper and gave it to me.

'The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I want to know I can trust you if we are going to work together.' It read. I thought that was fair, but I was not going to put my trust in him he's a vampire, my enemy. I moved back over towards the rood of the warehouse and jumped back atop of it, and he followed me matching my speed. Now we were faced with the night sky, and I looked at him.

"Does your pack know you are here with your enemy?" I asked him, and he shook his head then motioned his head at me as if asking me the same question. I nodded. "My brother always knows where I am." I sat down calmly before my jacket and he joined me, but kept his distance. He looked down at my weapons and gave a low hiss. I smirked.

"The sun will be up in four hours and since you have come all this way here to talk to me we have only three hours so we might as well get started." I replied. He placed his swords before me and then placed his hand on his pad and wrote something else down and handed it to me. I took it and read it.

'Are you and your brother mates?' I arched a brow and looked up at him and he was staring at me almost blankly a sign he was not trying to be rude or humorous. I shook my head.

"No." I merely replied and motioned my head at him. "You?" He smiled politely and shook his head. He wrote something else and then handed the paper to me.

'I have never really been interested in female vampires. Their souls are too tainted much like mine, but their grace and honor disappeared with their death and rebirth.' I nodded slowly and looked up at him. I couldn't help, but be more curious of this vampire myself, and I looked down for a moment.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked. He raised his hands and put up ten fingers six times. Impressive and he pointed at me and I smiled.

"Twenty one years." I replied. "Did you want to become a vampire?" He shrugged and wrote his answer down.

'No one ever wants to be this, but those who are forced must make the best of their new life.' I nodded.

"You miss the sun?" I asked, and he nodded with a sad smile. We had continued to talk about his turning, and I was surprised that he was the son of a merchant in China who was sent over to America to learn about engineering. He was bullied by American students making him want to take up martial arts. Somewhere in that that time he was bitten and for a long time hated what he was before Asad found him and he joined the pack. He doesn't much like most of them, but Light hammer and Verlaine seemed to be better people to sign with.

I told him the little I knew about myself. He asked me questions about myself and how I survived. I was expecting him to ask about my brother for I assumed that he was a spy trying to be nice and polite to get information about my brother, but not once did he ask about Eric unless I brought him up. He was curious about my hunger, but as I withdrew he apologized. Suddenly I could feel the heat from the sky, and Snowman's eyes widened as he looked up at the sky and hissed standing up with his swords. The sun was coming. We had been caught up talking for too long we had forgotten that time for us was just a blink if we were not paying attention. I knew he would not make it back to wherever he was stationed in time, because I purposely come out this far because vampires couldn't go this far due to the lack of darkness.

He started to look around fear in his eyes for I knew he did not wish to die by the sun, but by a worthy opponent. I held up my jacket and stood in front of him and placed the jacket over his head, and his eyes shined almost white for a split second. He looked confused at my actions and I nodded.

"Go. This will protect you from the sun until you can get indoors go!" I replied and he stared at me with a deep shocking gaze before, like a flash, he had rushed off. I looked up at the sun hoping that made it back…safely.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The sun was blistering against Snowman's fingers as he had to do his best to ignore the pain in his fingers from holding the jacket over his head. He made it back inside his room and was quite thankful. He hit the button on the side of his door and blade shades replaced the shades on the window and everything darkened in the room. The lights shut off and the walls faded, but after a few seconds, small lights appeared on the ceiling, and he looked up as the stars began to form in his room. He often liked to look at them. Nyssa had his room designed as such. Since the rest of the group were always asking for weapons, it took Snowman a year or so in the pack before asking for this to be done, and Nyssa was more than happy to comply since he never annoyed her. He removed the jacket from his head and looked down at it, his fingers sliding gently across the fabric of the neck collar and he gently pressed it to his face inhaling the scent of it.

He smelled blood and cinnamon, yes her hair often smelled of cinnamon, and her skin, apples….Ambrosia. Sweet. He knew he had to return this to her soon without his pack knowing. He sensed nothing, but drama in his future if any of them found out. There was a knock on the door, and swiftly he wrapped the jacket up and placed it in one of his numerous boxes and hid it in his closet. He moved to the door and opened it and saw it was Verlaine. She smiled.

"_Come, Priest caught us dinner." _she replied, and he nodded and signed.

"I'll be out in a moment." he replied, and she nodded and left.

Tamara's POV

I returned to the base and Scud was in the hall waiting along with Whistler.

"Where the hell you been?" he asked, and I gave him a confused look.

"Meditating." I replied placing my hands on the back of my pants pockets stuffing the notes, Snowman had given me deep down inside them. Scud blew out smoke from his cigarette.

"You never meditate this long." he replied, and I shrugged.

"So?" I asked, and Whistler walked up to me. He gave me an old look, but behind it was a mild softness and worry.

"You ain't going out looking for trouble are ya?" he asked, and I almost avoided his gaze, something I use to do when I was younger that showed I was up to no good, but I shook my head and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I am fine pop." I merely replied walking around him, and he went mhmm.

"He's waiting for you." he added, and I sneered some, and nodded.

"Of course. " I said lowly. I moved up the stairs of the base and moved towards his room. When I found him, I noticed he was in his blood red robe in front of his computer. He was looking at files. I never stepped too close because robe equals nudity.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a low tone glancing back at me. I shook my head some.

"Meditating." I replied calmly, and he just sniffed the air in reply and turned back around to face the computer, and I shrugged once more. "So I had company."

"Company… Not something I hear from you every day." he replied. I looked around the room and shook my head.

"What do you want me to say, brother, he just came to talk-"

"Talk about what?" he asked somewhat sharply, and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Talk about me. What was the point of having a truce with them if we can't speak when the war is not taking place?" I asked and he was silent for a moment typing some files on his computer.

"Come here." he replied, and walked over to him stopping behind him and he took my hand and casually pulled me down towards him so I could love over the computer. Some greasy looking human was in a train station maybe. "This is Connor Brady, an informant for me. I want you to go see him and pick up a file on someone who could be the host of the reaper virus. I want you to go and pick it up and bring it to me."

This was not the first time he has sent me on an errand, and I did not mind going out and acting like a human once in a while. I nodded and wrapped my arms slowly around his neck, and he looked down, but in my direction. I kissed his cheek and pressed my forehead against his slowly.

"Anything you for you brother." I teased, and he grunted some.

"Don't be naïve, sister. It would make my heart over joyed if you found your mate, but not in his kind." he replied. My twin knew me more than I knew myself apparently. I scoffed and pulled back.

"I'll be back." I merely answered, and he just continued to look back at his computer.


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for past spelling errors and late updates!

7

The next morning, I was walking down the secluded sick areas of the city. It was a blood bank, but it had more of a gross black market style. My black heals clanked on the dirty pavement. I had a black tube top shirt with matching black pants and another one of my less desirable coats. The coat I had lent Snowman was my favorite coat. I never shared it with anyone, not even my brother. Why he was the first, I did not know. In my jacket pocket was my fan and on my belt were my sai.

People watched me as I passed by, my vibrant chocolate skin and wavy ocean like curls seemed to draw many too many. I did not wear glasses like my brother for I liked my prey to see my eyes before they die.

"_Brady is not easily drawn out. When you get to the bank…call him." _I remember my brother's voice in my thoughts. I saw a bench where Brady had been sitting at in the tape. Some guy in a ratty coat was sitting there his black hood pointed downwards. He was hiding his appearance. He could be a vampire because the place was dark enough for them to crawl around. This was an underground blood bank, and I had been her numerous times. I sat down a few inches from the man who glanced up at me but quickly looked down again. I crossed my legs, and noticed he was watching me do this.

"I don't know what they want from me, it's like the more money we come across the more problems we see." I sang and my tone echoed through the halls loud enough for most to hear me. If Brady was near he would come.

"Your…first time…down here?" I hear a rough voice ask, and I look over to see it is the man. He looks human, but he is pale and ghostly. I shook my head.

"No. Yours?" I asked. I didn't even know why I was talking to him, but I was. He nodded. "Nervous?" He shuffled a bit in his chair before nodding. I only nodded and looked forward before singing again. The smell of blood was thick here.

"You come here to sing?" he asked and I glanced over at him.

"You come here to eat?" I asked. He looked back down at the ground and covered his face some.

"I come here for reasons of my own." he answered. I was looking forward as I heard him speak, and I nodded.

"Aren't we all." I merely answered. I saw a guy motioning me over from the hall before me, and I knew it was Brady. I looked at the man who was looking down no longer paying much attention to me.

"Well I hope you find what it is you are looking for." I replied and stood up. He glanced up at me before quickly looking down.

"Yes…you too." he replied. I began to walk forward glancing up at one of those round mirrors that show everything around you, and I noticed he was watching me walk away.

Nomak's POV

I just wanted blood to hold me over so I could think more clearly, but the moment I hear the sounds of heal on ground, I couldn't help but be curious. I had heard those sounds from women above in high heels. They walked fast, but these sounds were calm and steady. Then I see her.

A woman of rich cocoa color coming down in black. She resembles the stories of the daywalker blade, but this was a female. She smelled different and when we conversed I saw her small vampire like teeth. She was different though, she was composed and elegant. She was not afraid to be here, I would smelled that. She was-is beautiful like my sister, but something is different about her vampire beauty.

Yes she had to be a daywalker connected to the daywalker Blade. As she had walked away finally, I felt somewhat relieved. Sitting beside me, I am deformed, a beast, and here she is a beautiful vampiric flower with emeralds for eyes. Even though my heart was encased in bone, I felt it twitch for stimulation. A hunger grew inside me, that I had never felt before. I wondered what her blood tasted like. I stood up wanting to follow the woman in black but a vampire stops me and calls me behind. Some other time, but we will be meeting again.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I followed after Brady. He was a shady looking vampire, but if my brother trusted him, I guess I would just do this so I could get out of here.

"I hear this new threat is the real shit…like humans and vampires are in danger." he said. I just looked at the back of his head.

"Do you have information on the host or not?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have heard from many other vampires that the host's name is Jared Nomak. He's the creator of the reaper virus." he told. I then placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"What does he look like?" I asked. He merely shook his head.

"I haven't gotten that far yet. Meet me back here in a few days and I will have something for you." he told. I arched a brow thinking of his words. I lifted my head some.

"My brother will meet you." I replied and he nodded. I was mildly disappointed that Eric sent me down here for this. Honestly, I was irritated, but I would take my frustration out on the blood pack when they returned. I left the blood bank, and returned to the base.

I was highly irritated, and everyone heard it in my voice when I merely said 'Jared Nomak' and went to my room which was just an empty room with my weapons and a mattress. I didn't sleep, but I liked to pretend I did. I sat down once more and meditated. Eric did not come to me which I was happy for. I was not in the mood to be bothered.

My mind had drifted off into space as I began to think about the blood pack, Snowman. I wondered what his real name was. The door of my room opened, and I opened my eyes feeling mildly irritated once more, only to find that it was dark from the looks of it from my window. I looked over to see Scud.

"They're here." he replied. He remained between my door for a bit longer before I got up and collected my fans and sai.

"Thanks?" I replied and he lit a cigarette.

"You know I think you have too much pent up emotions and energy inside you." he suddenly said. I tilted my head.

"You think so?" I asked moving over to the door and he backed out so I could exit.

"Yeah I mean you should channel that energy and like find a way to get rid of extra energy." he replied. I began walking down the hall.

"I do. I kill vampires." I merely replied as we moved downstairs and into the back of the hall. In the back of the base was a large room for practicing and sparring. My brother and I go there to spar every once in a while. There is no winner however. We just spar for hours and hours and something even till the next day.

We came into the room and saw Nyssa and Asad speaking to my brother. I really didn't want to talk much, but when I stopped behind him, Eric turned to me and then looked at everyone else who was wearing the same thing as last time.

"Now each of you is going to go one round with my sister and then you will go one around with me…then you will take us both on." he said. Chupa hissed somewhat.

"What the hell, both of you? How do we know you won't use any of your silver shit on us or anything else that can kill us for that matter?" he asked. I took a step forward and removed my jacket revealing my tube top that pushed my breasts up purposely, even though they didn't need to be pushed up, I wanted to test the males to see if they are easily swayed by the female body even if it is of their enemy.

"We can all shoot a weapon, but we will be using hand to hand combat." I said. I noticed Snowman swallowed a bit and fought to keep his eyes on me. I removed my weapons and handed them to Scud. "Since you can't handle us when armed we will both be at a…disadvantage." Now I stood right before my brother and looked at the pack. Light Hammer kept his head up and challenging at me. Good, his eyes were only for his mate, I respected that. Priest only smirked as if amused and Reinhardt merely looked at Chupa with his eyes.

"Is this girl serious?" he asked. I smirked.

"Who is first?" I asked.

Author's notes

Yep this is going smoothly. I just watched Pulp Fiction today and may add a little short fanfic soon with Vincent and an OC its not going to be super long or whatever, but I can kinda see him meeting a girl and being obsessed with her and it all leads to smutty gorey action. But who knows.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Lighthammer took a step towards me deciding he would be my first fighter. However, he didn't let go of his warhammer, and I arched a brow at him. He spoke in that other language of theirs and Priest raised his head.

"He never parts with his hammer." he replied. My brother stepped up beside me instantly.

"Then it looks like we have a problem." he said, and I glanced at my brother.

"There is no problem." I replied before looking at Lighthammer. "He wants to keep his toy, then let him." I began to approach Lighthammer and he began to move closer to me.

"When you are ready." I said. He twisted the handle of his hammer and a large sharp spike seemed to poke out the end of the hammer. I arched a brow as if impressed and watched as he gave a powerful yell and swung his hammer at me. It was hard and fast, but I saw it. I jumped back and watched as he continued to swing at me. He then lifted his large hammer up with both hands and swung it down hard at me, and I just jumped back a few feet watching the hammer collide into the ground smashing it. He left himself open for attack and I shall use that against him if he did it again.

While he was still lifting his hammer, I ran up to him and clapped either side of his face before spinning and stopping behind him. He shook his head a bit and looked back at me before growling and swinging his hammer hard at me again. He continued to do until he lifted his massive arms again to slam his hammer down on me once more. While his arms were raised in the air I used my knuckles and hit him in the center of the neck. He grunted hard and stumbled back and so I jumped and with both feet I kicked him hard in the chest causing him to fly back. He did not fall to the ground, but he dropped his hammer.

I walked over to it and placed one foot on one side and my other foot behind it so the handle was right between my feet.

"You want it? Come and take it?" I said. Lighthammer rubbed his neck for a second before growling and crouching some, his hands curling into tight fists. I continued to smile and he ran for me swinging his left fist at me, and I caught it. He used his other fist and I caught it too and I felt his strength moving into my arms, and I smiled more and continued to grip his fists. His fingers uncurled and curled into mine, and I felt his hands trying to break my own. I lifted my right leg and pressed it to his stomach and in a swift move I run my left leg up his chest as well kicking him right up the chin. His head flew up and he fell back onto the ground this time.

I picked up his Warhammer, and it was indeed heavy. I kept hold of it and looked at the rest of the pack who seemed to be trying to act like they weren't impressed.

"His survival depends entirely on his hammer. If it leaves his hands he is dead." I told them and looked at Lighthammer who was standing up now rubbing his chin some. I shook my head and moved up to him holding up his hammer to him. "Thank you for agreeing to spar with me."

He gave an unsure look as he took the hammer. He said something in that language of theirs and Priest lifted his head some.

"He says 'we will finish this'." he replied. I nodded in agreement and looked back at the pack.

"Who is next?" I asked. Eric seemed amused by our session. Priest raised his hand and smirked with confidence. I merely remained still and told him to come at me. He did and he threw some punches which I dodged.

"You're slow." I hissed able to block an attack and kick him back. He took offense and came at me again and tackled me to the ground and wrestled with me for a moment trying to pin me. When he did I leaned up and licked right up his cheek causing his eyes widen and his grip on my arms weaken. I quickly slid my arms from his hold and elbowed him in the face, breaking his glasses, and I rolled him over pinning him to the ground. "And too easily aroused." I said this with a whisper grinding my hips hard into his now watching him growl. I even felt him push back into me proving me right. I could smell it all over him as well. I got up and flipped my hair.

"Next?" I asked. Verlaine volunteered, and was very swift and cunning. She could pick up on my attacks as I could her. "She knows how to think before she strikes."

I nodded my thanks at her and she walked away with happiness and pride. Chupa then stepped up, but then Eric stepped beside me shaking his head.

"Nah you two are mine." he merely stated pointing at both Chupa and Reinhardt. Both the vampires sneered. This only left him. Snowman raised his hand and now moved towards me. I just stood there and watched as he removed his shoes and stood before me with a smile as if happy he got to face me. He then made some stance, and I just stood there. He then pointed to me and then at himself. So he wanted me to come to him. Then I shall.

I ran at him swiftly and jumped giving a quick spin trying to swipe at his head, but he grabbed my foot and then my leg and swung me to the ground. I rolled a bit before stopping and making a pose on the ground similar to a crouching tiger. In seconds, we ran at each other throwing hands and kicks. He was fast just like me. Something told me, he was training just to take me on. Every time I threw a punch he dodged it, and every time he came at me, I had to think fast in order to dodge him.

We had been fighting longer than the others and when it was time to stop, I jumped back and kept my hands down so he would know I was not going to throw any more punches or kicks. He picked up on this and stopped as well.

"Good." I merely replied and he nodded his thanks before walking past me to move to his pack. Now Eric was removing his jacket revealing his black tank with his armored vest over it.

"My turn." he said with mild excitement in his tone. I walked up to him and past him before turning to face everyone else. I looked at Snowman to see he was watching me. For some reason, my legs lightly squeezed together and I merely looked at him wondering what he could be thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

10

My brother did not spare Reinhardt or Chupa. He hardly used any of his strength, but it ended with each vampire on their backs. Being too full of themselves, they continued to try and over throw Eric. After a while, Eric grew tired and waved them off. We let them all come at us in unison, and they were very easy to over throw. They didn't have their weapons so they were all really useless in a fight. They needed their weapons, and without them, they were not powerful even as a unit. Eric moved up to Nyssa and shook his head.

"They aren't ready…none of them are." he said slowly looking back at the pack. "If they can't do damage to us without their weapons, how do you think they will do with a species lower than us." Chupa hissed.

"We should fight with our weapons." he said. I looked at him.

"Are you ready to die so quickly? My brother and I do not fight to wound we fight to kill, training has the same end results for others who aren't us." I told him. He hissed.

"We can take you on." he growled.

"With our weapons?" Eric asked cooly removing one of his silver stakes from his coat pocket causing all of the blood pack to hiss and move for their weapons.

"Enough!" I shouted making everyone freeze and look at me. "We will start at the clubs where most of the vampires are…we are bound to catch our enemy there as well. We aren't their targets so how they catch the fuckers is their business."

I looked at Eric who looked at the blood pack who looked at him.

"You will kill this breed as if you were trying to kill us, so don't underestimate them or you'll die very easily and quickly." my brother said. Nyssa moved over to me with a determined look on her face.

"There is a lot of hostility between the two groups. I think in order to quell this I think the pack should stay here until this whole thing is done." she said looking at me with questioning eyes as if asking permission.

"Now hold on," Whistler said, "This ain't a vampire hotel and definitely not a place for vampires in the first place."

"Yeah this place isn't exactly vampire friendly." Priest said. I looked at Eric and walked over to him and then looked at the pack. I glanced at Snowman to see he was mildly curious, curious of how things would go if we did stay under one roof.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." I replied glancing up at my brother for a moment now waiting for him to agree. He gave me a glare as if already saying no, but I just continued to stare up at him with a smile. He then started to growl lowly as if trying to assert himself over me, but I did not falter my gaze and he looked away and onto the pack.

"Fine, but all of our stuff is off limits. We darken the place at ten if you aren't back in here by then you are on your own." he said looking down at me now. "We do this my way…and you get to show them to their rooms."

I grinned and patted the explosive trigger device still in my chest before looking at the pack.

"Come along children." I merely answered before turning from them and moving from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

11

I began to lead the pack down a part of the warehouse where the rooms were created specifically for blocking out the sun. We may not have enjoyed vampires, but we did have rare allies. I stopped and turned to the pack raising my hand to the first door.

"Room one." I replied. Priest walked over to it and placed his handle on the door before looking at me.

"You know I get a little scared of the light. How about you come in and make sure it's safe." he suggested. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Snowman roll his eyes. I gave a short dry laugh before merely taking out my fan and pointing to the door again. He simply hissed and opened the door moving inside the darkness. Next was Lighthammer and Verlaine's room. She went inside first with her mate's hand possessively but lightly around the back of her neck. I continued down the hall and pointed to another room. I then smirked and looked at both Chupa and Reinhardt.

"You both can share this room if you'd like." I said. Snowman hid his laugh over his hand and Chupa merely growled getting in my face.

"You know without your pussy ass brother here, you talk a lot of big talk." he threatened, and I stared up at him for a moment not breaking eye contact.

"Well you got your weapons on you, your only source of survival against me… you want to go ahead and try to take me on?" I asked, now opening my fan calmly and fanning myself with it. The sharp edges sparkled beneath the light above us. Chupa looked down at my fan with a sharp glare and then up at me. I continued to stare up at him waiting for an answer or an action. After a few more seconds he just scoffed and opened the door wide and slammed it shut. Reinhardt smirked.

"You really know how to play nice with your guests." he said. I merely smirked.

"Same." I responded and turned from him guiding him down the hall as well. Once he was at his room, I merely smiled at him.

"Good night." I replied and he replied with some unknown language I was unfamiliar with and went inside. I glanced at the top of his head to see the explosive still planted on the back of his head. Seeing it gave me great pleasure, enough I smirked and then, I realized that I was not alone yet. I looked forward and saw Snowman just standing there with his hands behind his back a light smile planted across his thin lips.

"Your turn." I replied and turned from him continuing to move down the hall with him. I showed him to a room at the end of the hall. If you turned left you'd be taken down to the other side of the warehouse where Eric and my room was. I stopped and looked at him knowing that he knew that this was his room. "I am glad to see you did not perish beneath the sun."

He now tilted his head back and gave me a look of disbelief. I tilted my head as well.

"You do not believe me." I assumed and he shook his head and began to sign, which I only shook my head to. He then pulled out his small note pad with mild annoyance and wrote something down quickly before handing it to me.

'Why would a daywalker care if I died or not?' I handed the pad back to him.

"You are my ally for now…and we have to work together." I replied. I watched his entire facial expression lower and he looked down for a while as if thinking. He then wrote something down and then handed me the pad.

'And what happens when we are no longer allies? When the threat is destroyed?' I looked up at him now and gave the pad back to him.

"We become enemies again. You train your hardest to kill us." I answered. He looked up in thought before looking down at me.

"But I don't want to kill you." He…spoke. I couldn't deny the fact that I was shocked that he could speak. I didn't think he was deaf, but I did think that he just never spoke maybe before his turning. There was a firmness to his voice and maybe even some bass.

"You have to at least try, you have never come in contact with us before now, and you've been training for years to kill us." I answered. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I did not know you before then." he said lowly as if he did not wish to be heard.

"I do not know you now." I concluded.

"Yet you shielded your mortal enemy from dying in the sun." he replied.

"Yet you came to see me only because of curiosity." I replied back. He smiled slowly his fangs showing clearly to me.

"We do many things for reasons we do not know." he said. 'But maybe you know the reasons why you do what you do' I wanted to say. I was running out of things to say. Maybe I wasn't expecting him to just speak to me still.

"My room is on the other side of the ware house. First door on the left of the hall. I would knock first if you need anything." I advised. He tilted his head some.

"What do you think I would need?" he asked. I looked up at him for a moment, my stare holding his in place.

"Me." I answered and merely turned from him and walked down the hall. Soon we would be on the hunt for this strain. I was curious to see what all he could do. There were still a few hours left before the sun was up. I wanted to go back underground and see if I could find out more information on this Jared Nomak.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I told Whistler where I'd be going and of course he told me to check with my brother, but I figured my absence enough would let him know where I was going. He is a smart man. Since I did not have my jacket, I wore one of my other coats that had a leather hood on top of it.

My sai and fans were tucked calmly under them and I kept my hands in my pocket and my head down. It was soon to be light, so I knew everything was mildly hectic. Vampires were trying to get their fill of blood before the sun came up. I asked some of the humans where I could find Brady. He was not here, instead last scene at a night club known as La Rouge which was down town. I knew that club and it was mostly ran by vampires.

I wondered if he was in trouble. I still had time, the club would still be busy. I just needed information. It took me only a couple of minutes to arrive at the club on my bike. I looked up at the sky and saw it brightening some. I needed to hurry. The music's bass could still be heard even from the parking lot. I got off and moved towards the black graffiti painted warehouse. There seemed to be two large floors. Let me guess, one floor to do the dancing and the feeding and the next floor to do the feeding and the turning and the drugs in the humans case. The door was opened to me, and I was met with the blaring music of the club.

Everyone was in black dancing as if they would be alive forever to dance. I looked around at the place, my green eyes illuminating as the bright lights from above hit it. I was right. On the first floor was dancing and bars and small stages where people could get up and dance. On the top floor was another bar and halls apparently. On both sides of the room were two large stairs. I continued to look around and see if I could find Brady.

Would he be on the dance floor or on the second floor? Only one way to find out. With speed, I moved into the dance floor feeling every body part moving against me.

Nomak's POV

Ah La Rouge, a place where humans come to die and be reborn. Pathetic in my mind. Humans were ungrateful creatures to me, but it mattered not. Soon my venom will be in them all vampire or human. I was in one of the halls now with a human man against the wall, my fangs deep within his throat. He was the human I saw a while back who spoke with…_her. _As I sucked his blood, my venom moved into his wounds. Once he was infected enough I pulled back with a hiss and felt my mouth closing back up. I felt warm blood on my chin and shirt and soon this one will infect others and like a virus I will spread. A scent then catches my nose and my eyes slowly turn and look down the hall in the direction of all the mindless dancing.

I remember that scent. Rich cocoa with emerald eyes. I slowly moved out onto the second floor and moved to the rails placing my hands slowly on them. I looked over into the wild crowd and easily spotted her. There she was, in the heart of the crowd, the vampiric flower. I inhaled some with minor shock. She was here, in the same room as me. Beauty in the beast's domain.

She did not know she was in danger, in danger of me. Why was she here? Obviously looking for the human. I will know her name before the sun comes up. But how does a monster get the emerald eyed beauty's attention? After careful thought I merely disappeared into the darkness of the room.

Tamara's POV

I searched the entire down stairs area meaning he had to be on the next floor. But what if he wasn't here? Sooner or later my brother would be here to crash the party. I guess I had better hurry. I moved through the crowd pushing past everyone and even face shoving some vampires who hissed in my direction. Once I was out of the crowd I took the stairs onto the next level and removed my hood and looked around. On my right was a long bar with a few tables in front of them. Like vampires sat down and actually conversed. It had to be for the humans. Some people were standing on the black rails looking down on the floor. None of them was Brady. I walked past them all and moved into the first hallway out of three.

I could still hear the loud base of the music and there was laughter coming from all around me. I almost slide on something and I stopped and looked down to see a long stream of blood. It's going all the way down the hall then turning into a room with a black closed door. I moved my hand into my coat pocket and removed my fan spreading it open quickly. With caution I moved down the hall and over to the door.

Slowly I opened it and was met with a dark empty room. I looked on the wall for the light switch but did not find one. There was a window on the other side of the room showing the dim sky. I wouldn't be surprised if I came inside and then walked out and saw the warehouse empty with only a few humans left in it.

I walked inside and looked around the lounging room and saw a long sofa and table and other things. What I didn't see was a body. A scent caught my nose, and I turned quickly only to see a creature on the wall and with a roar landed on me with a hard thud sending me down on the ground. Before I could even think of an attack my body is lifted and slammed chest first into the wall. A hard grip tightens around my wrist, so hard that I drop my fan. I feel a body pressed into mine, and a low growl in my ear.

"Ah we meet again daywalker." he said lowly and roughly. I knew that voice. It was the vampire from the blood bank.


	13. Chapter 13

13

I had no time to really think before ramming the back of my head up into this fucker's face. It hits because he stumbles back and I manage to get my fan, but when I stand back up the vampire is running at me. I quickly spin behind him and slice my fan across the back of his neck and that alone should have killed him do to the silver tips, but when he started to heal, I knew this wasn't good.

"You're the creature we are hunting… you are Jared Nomak." I concluded. He hissed lowly and I could see his lower chin began to open up somewhat before closing again. He then tilted his head some and looked downward.

"A creature. I always saw myself as somewhat unique," he said with a light hiss, "So the lady knows my name. I am honored to be recognized, but I would be truly… privileged if I could have your name." he said. I was unsure of what this creature even meant. Surely he wanted to remember my name before he attempted to kill me. I merely removed my other fan and opened it.

"Sorry, but I don't get acquainted with my enemies." I said. He laughed lowly.

"But who said I am your enemy? The other vampires or your brother? The first time we met we had a civil conversation. Neither of us wanted to kill the other." he said and I arched a brow keeping my defensive pose.

"Well you did tackle me to the ground and then slammed me into the wall, that's reason enough to kill you." I told and he took one step and in that moment I threw one of my fans hard at his shoulder and it pinned him into the wall causing him to hiss loudly in pain before slowly his roars turned into laughter.

"Well I guess I deserved that." he said before slowly his laughter faded and his face was growing serious and feral like. "Allow me to apologize."

With that said he began to push right past the fan and my eyes flexed as he started to rip his body right off the wall, my fan now falling to the ground.

I placed my other fan away and now pulled out my sai. He then raised his hands and growled some.

"No need for weapons or violence." he said and I took a step back now.

"Yet you have been infecting humans and vampires alike." I said and he gave a smirk.

"Why does this concern you? You are neither one nor the other." he told and I continued to stare at him as he eased closer and I just stepped further back needing the space to fight should I have to.

"Let's just say keeping the main race alive gives me something to do." I replied and he snorted.

"Keeping cows alive only destroys you in the end and in the end I will win. So instead of seeing me as an enemy, why not see me as an ally." he told turning back now and moving down to pick up my fan.

"And how could I be an ally to you?" I asked a faking interest. He now began to move towards me and this time I remained still. I let him move closer to me, I let him look me over and when he was close to me, almost face to face, I let him lean forward and inhale my scent. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Beautiful." he said before opening his eyes and looking at me. "When my empire grows you and your kin won't be effected by the changes… maybe with your genes and my genes, we could create something wonderful." he said and even though he hissed each word, I could hear him purring almost. So much I wanted to start frowning with disgust. He held up my fan to me and I looked down at it and then slowly up at him. Cautiously I put my sai away and took my fan from him, but as I did, I felt his fingers lightly graze over mine as the fan came into contact with my hand.

"Think about it and I hope when we meet again, I will get to know the name that perfects you." Was his only reply before suddenly the lights all went out and I was quickly alert. My fans opened and I slashed at the air for a quick moment before only hearing the door slam. I hurried out the door and ran back down the hall until I was back in the dance hall. I looked around to see I was alone, but also the sun was out. The lights must be programmed to shut down when the sun comes up. I could see the sun coming from the windows.

I looked around and could see no one else was here. I felt in my bra for the explosive device to make sure it was still there which it was. I left out the warehouse and was met with the sun's rays. I inhaled slowly and moved back over to my bike which was surprisingly still there. Since it was now day, I figured it would be the perfect time to go back to my meditating spot. I figured I had numerous hours before we hit up the club tonight and my brother knew where to find me. I revved my bike and hurried away from this horrid place.

Author's Notes

So things will be getting intense soon and I think Snowman needs a name so I can start making their bond blossom and grow so if anyone has some good suggestions for Snowman's name please write a review or message me!


	14. Chapter 14

14

As I sat here, eyes closed, weapons neatly lying before me, I began to think. I thought of my life and what it held for me in the future. Vampires killed my mother and made me into what I am today. But Eric got revenge on the vampire who did this to me, to us. Should this really be our lives, hunting one species who hates us only to protect another species who hates us as well? Why should we do it?

Oh that's right, it is in our blood it is our nature to kill and protect. But is that going to be our lives forever? I may be half vampire, but I am also half human. Everything in my body works. I could have children if I wanted. But with who? A human who I could one day love, but also watch them age and eventually die? Or a vampire who couldn't give me children, but would make a child for me instead. Or maybe someone else who was superior then both species…

I suddenly hissed and snapped my eyes open destroying any more thoughts that may come into my mind. I suddenly hated being here and got up and placed my weapons back in their proper places before leaving towards the base again. Half the day was gone and so when I re-entered the base, I was met with a very upset Eric and Whistler.

"Where were you?" my brother asked moving up to me.

"Getting more information about Nomak, but it seems he was able to make a good first impression." I said walking around him now.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Whistler asked. I looked from him and then Eric.

"Silver does not affect him." I said. "And I am unsure if sunlight affects him either."

"Just what exactly happened when you met him?" Eric asked lowly.

"I tried to kill him…sort of." I said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Whistler asked. I looked at him.

"My weapons did no harm to him. When the sun came out he ran away, I wasn't sure if he was killed by the sunlight, but I have strong beliefs that he is alive." I told. My brother knew I fought with no garlic weapons or UV weapons, so I couldn't test those theories. Eric's nose twitched with anger and he walked up to me.

"How about next time you decide to run off like that you, you come straight back." he demanded. I growled.

"Don't talk to me like I am a child." I said.

"Well maybe if you'd stop acting like a rebellious teenager I wouldn't have to." he said. I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and now he was standing over me.

"This little _thing_ going on with the mute blood pack member. It's going to stop." he said. I growled even lower now.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what men I can even have a thing with?" I asked.

"He isn't a man Tamara, he is our enemy, a soulless creature. This pack has been training for two years to kill us, to wipe us out." he said.

"Only because we are killing them, and for what to protect humans who would only judge and hate us if they saw what we were, what we could do?" I asked. "We are only half them, but we are also half of the creatures who we are renting our base out to."

I could see my brother's anger flaring now with each word spoke. Now Whistler was beside us placing his hand on both our shoulders.

"Hey now, I didn't raise you both to ever live in fear or confusion of what you all are." he said and looked at me now. "Yes humans would be afraid of what ya'll if they were to see your abilities, but you both know that we are afraid of what we don't understand and the very creatures who we don't understand want to kill and enslave us. You're the only ones standing between them and us and a world of complete chaos and annihilation."

I looked down now upon hearing his words knowing he was right. Humans did need to be protected from vampires. They have souls. We don't.

"We leave at midnight… be ready." Eric only commanded and I merely turned and walked down the hall passing numerous rooms. Suddenly my forearm is grabbed and I am pulled into the darkness of a room, and I move to grab my fan out of reaction only to have my wrist gabbed.

"It is me." I heard Snowman say. I blinked a bit feeling my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"You shouldn't do that." I said aggressively and he backed away raising his hand before signing. "Oh just speak." He tilted his head some obviously noticing my anger.

"I am sorry. It's unwise to try and surprise a daywalker." he said and turned from me. I felt like that was an insult but I let that thought go.

"Why are you awake?" I asked.

"I was not tired. When the sun comes up and vampires are still in dark places we can still remain awake and we hear everything that goes on around us." he said and I just stared at him for a moment understanding.

"So you heard us then." I said and he just moved over to his cot of a bed. He moved under it and pulled something out. That's when I noticed it was my coat. He moved over and gave it to me.

"Well even soulless creatures have ears." he said and as he stretched out his hand to give my coat back, he just avoided staring at me. I then took the coat, but then quickly grabbed his arm making him look at me and I pulled him to me and he moved up to me swiftly placing both hands on either side of the door trapping me inside his arms.

"Is that what you think I think of you?" I asked. Now he wouldn't look away from me. His eyes bore into me with strength and passion.

"Why shouldn't I think this…you have been killing my kind for years." he said and I just stared at him for a moment.

"And soon when you kill Nomak, when you complete your training, you will come for my brother and I and soon spend years of your life trying to kill me." I said softly and slowly his eyes lightened up and he looked down upon realization of this and soon looked back up at me.

"Parts of me want to kill your brother for what he said, but no part of me wants you dead." he told and I could imagine saying that to me must be hard.

"And oddly enough, I don't want you dead, Snowman." I answered. Now that felt weird to say. He showed a mild smile.

"My human name is Zao." he said and I looked him over now.

"Nice to meet you Zao." I replied and he only smiled more.

"Why don't you want me dead?" I asked and he just looked at me with mild shock.

"Because I have gotten to know you. Before I have only heard stories about the daywalkers. They are the boogeymen who will one day open the doors of our rooms and let all the sunlight in. You could have let me die that day I decided to see you that night. You could have told your brother that I had attacked you and so you had no choice but to kill me, but you didn't. You have more honor in you than any other vampire I have ever met. And the stories I have heard about you are clearly wrong." he said. I never knew a vampire could feel such things towards his enemy let alone admit it to me, his enemy. Now I lifted my hand slowly and gently ran my fingers over his face, his ice cold face.

"What do you feel?" I asked. He closed his eyes for a moment as he took hold of my hand now and held it against his face.

"I feel warmth from someone who is just like me. You smell like a human, but your personality is violent like a vampires. You can live in the light as I live in your shadow. You smell like sweet apples and blood. I can feel your pulse against my flesh." he said grazing my wrist against his lips. "But you are also caught between both worlds of the living and of the dead…it is because you are both alive and dead."

Okay that was more than what I asked.

"Have you ever spoken this much to your pack?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't speak to them at all." he said staring at me now with a look of darkness and fire, a look I have seen in many vampires but never addressed towards me. He leans into me quickly and kisses me hard and rough. I feel his cold lips pressed into mine, and I tense up quickly, but once his hands press against my face, I couldn't help but take hold of his wrists and reply. The human side of me said this was horribly wrong, but the vampire inside me said let him take me as much as he wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Snowman devoured my mouth as if he were hungry for blood itself. His hands slid down to my neck pulling me closer into him. My arms instinctively wrapped around his sides pulling him into me. His body happily met mine. Our lips continued to devour one another, while her hands had a mind of their own. He gave a low growl as his hands moved to my pants unbuttoning them quickly and ripping them right down the middle. I lifted my right leg as much as I could and pulled a silver blade from my ankle holster and very quickly sliced right up his chest, but I knew restraint and control.

Snowman hissed and stepped back from me in shock and he looked down at his body thinking he was going to die. But he was far from death. The fabric of his shirt merely sliced up the middle and as he as paying attention to that I removed my own top and with it my bra. He looked up at me in pure amazement, but not before his eyes landed on body once more. I held my blade out to the side, and this time his eyes followed my hand carefully and somewhat cautiously. Even when taken with lust he was careful. I dropped my blade to the ground and instead of smirking his eyes grew darker and more feral. He unhooked his sheath from his body and dropped it to the ground and I removed the rest of the knives from my clothes and kicked everything aside.

I was still left in my panties. Now Snowman began to remove more and more of his armor and each second of my body made him remove his them even faster. I took the time to stare down at his flattened muscular build. For seemingly looking like the smallest of the group aside from Verlaine, he had some broad shoulders and looked considerably tall. Once he removed his boxers he now leaned back up and just looked at me with this dark lustful gaze.

I stared down at his groin taking in the sight of his impressively large cock. I looked up at him and I could tell he was gauging my reaction now. In response, I took hold of my black bikini panties and with my nails I dug into the fabric and tore it right off as if it were tissue paper. He was before me in seconds, his lips finding mine again and this time it was more aggressive with the need to dominate. I could tell, because he gripped my ass cheeks hard causing me to hiss and he lifted me right into the air. My legs locked up around him and I smiled down at him, my hair falling over my face.

Looking down at his vibrant eyes made me feel like… a human filled with utter joy, not a killer hybrid whose only purpose it seemed was to kill the other halves of herself. I took the second to run my fingers over his cheek bones before he lied me on the dark blankets of his bed. I was on my back and he hovered over my body, his left hand pressed down on the bed beside my head and I felt his lips connect to my neck and he began to suck and kiss and lick on a pulse and it made me gasp sharply. A sharp spark of pleasure struck through my body hitting me right in the core of my vagina. My hands rested on his shoulders and they were pure muscle. Oh god his lips felt so soft on my flesh, but hot also. I felt his hands pressing down on my stomaching as if making sure I couldn't squirm which I didn't know I was even doing.

I then feel his nails raking down my abdomen, and I gasped sharply feeling my toes curl at the feeling.

"Do you plan to play games…?" I whispered and he looked up at me.

"Now is not the time for games not this time at least." he whispered roughly in my ear causing another shiver to invade my body. He kissed me again, his tongue entering the second his lips touch mine. He is invading every inch of space in my mouth and my tongue is happy to meet his. I then feel his body settling in between mines, and my legs part for him quickly. He lets out a low grunt, and I feel the tip of his cock prodding lightly against my wall and slowly he presses into my opening. I can feel him stretching me out as each inch pushes inside me. A long moan escaped both our lips as he moved a bit quicker inside me all the way up to the hilt. It felt good just feeling him penetrate me.

Once he was buried deep inside me, he pressed his forehead against me nuzzling me softly as if a lion caressing his lioness. I felt his hips begin to move back and then suddenly thrust violently into me causing my vagina to pop with pleasure. He keeps a steady rhythm and is moving back and forth with such speed that moans are coming from me and they began to grow louder with each thrust. I didn't care who heard me for no one, not even my brother, would dare come in and disturb me. My legs locked around his hips, and his hands gripped my hips pulling me into his thrusts.

He was panting and grunting lowly against me and his eyes were clouded with different types of emotions that I couldn't even begin to explain. Now my hips were moving to match his thrusts and it all felt so good. He hit every sweet spot inside me. He kissed me once more biting my bottom lip and tugging at it hard. His right hand cupped my cheek and he buried his face in my neck now. I could hear him growling and fighting the urge to not bite me. To better control himself he took out the frustration of holding back by thrusting harder and faster into me. It was okay if he wanted to be rough my vagina could take it.

By now the bed beneath us was moving with our own movements. His hand now moved from my cheek and curled into the top of my head and he held me tighter against him as he rammed himself into me causing the pleasure to increase rapidly. I was reaching my limit that much I knew. I whimpered and groaned softly feeling my walls start to tighten around his shaft and after one final thrust I feel my vagina explode with uncontrollable pleasure. He's cum too for I feel him pouring everything out into me. My walls are throbbing and we both let out a soft yelp of mixed pleasure. His grip in my hair loosened, but he didn't release his hand from my head.

He lies down atop of me but not before kissing me passionately for a few seconds. We lied there beneath his blankets, our bodies half covered. I was on my side facing the door, and his stomach was pressed into my back his arm atop of my side and curled over my left hand.

"I don't want to let you go… ever." he whispers in my ear. I was quiet for a moment not sure of what to say and so I slowly turned over to face him.

"So don't." I replied and he replied with a light and soft kiss to my lips.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I was at the edge of Snowman's bed getting dressed again and putting my weapons back. I needed to gather my thoughts for tonight's mission at the club. I could tell Snowman was staring at me. I liked his real name better really. He just sat up with his left knee up and his arm resting on it. The blankets covered the lower half of his body.

"So we are going for Nomak tonight." he said. I nodded.

"Yes. Be on guard at all times." I advised. He chuckled some.

"Now you're worried about me?" he asked, and I turned and looked at him.

"Maybe." I said and looked away putting my boots on. He now moved to the edge of the bed and took my chin under his fingers and turned me to him.

"Nothing will happen. It's you I am worried about." he said before leaning in and kissing me softly. I replied to it all too quickly and just stared at his lips once he parted from me. "What will your brother think of us?" I completely forgot about my brother and just turned from him continuing to get dressed.

"He won't find out." I said making sure I was decent. His scent was all over me, but I had ways of getting other's scents off me. I now felt his hand grab mine's and I looked at him to see him standing up and looking down with a mild frown.

"You aren't going to tell him?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. It doesn't matter. He always knows that there could be something between us and he will have to live with those thoughts." I said moving toward the door, but his grip hardened and I looked back at him confused. He shook his head.

"I don't want to be your…dirty secret." he said and I shook my head moving up to him already feeling the need to comfort him.

"No. It isn't like that. Right now we have Nomak and the clubs to worry about. You are not my secret." I said and he looked away, eyes still distant as if he was still not satisfied. I leaned forward and curled my head into his neck and his chin immediately rested on top of mine.

"I am not afraid of your brother. I want him to know." he said firmly. "You are still a daywalker and should you have chosen a mate before me it would merely be a choice of if you took a human for a mate or a vampire." I chuckled some.

"So we are mates then?" I asked with a hint of tease and he looked down at me.

"You chose me and I chose you." he said firmly, and I slowly I nodded in agreement.

"That we did." I said softly.

"So you can understand why I don't want us to be a secret." he said. I nodded.

"I understand. We will tell my brother when the time is right, but that isn't right now." I said hoping he'd understand and he sighed heavily and nodded. I smiled and pecked his lips before moving back from him.

"I have to get ready." I said moving to the door and he nodded before signing something and I grinned. "Oh back to that?" He just shrugged and smiled and when I opened the door, I was met with the firm faces of Light hammer and Verlaine. Verlaine's hands were on her hips and she looked pissed and Light hammer was just shaking his head as if he was a father disappointed in his child. I just arched a brow wondering if they had something to say to me. When no foreign words came out, I walked around them with my usual strut and began to move to my room.

I took a shower and poured some body oil on me that Whistler made for me that washed away vampire and human scents alike leaving only mine. I rarely ever used it, but I guess this time it was greatly needed. Once that was done, I slid on my black leather pants and a matching tank with my weapons vest over it. I grabbed another coat and threw it on along with my black boots. I pulled my hair back and braided it in a simple French braid and opened my door. I moved down the hall patting the pocket that had Reinhardt's detonator device and then I patted my hips where my fans were. As I was walking past said vampire's room, the door open and I could hear movement but I kept walking.

"Aw now doesn't she look cute. Let's hope the baby sister doesn't end up losing her cool and getting her and her big brother killed." he said. I just kept walking down the hall as I heard Chupa laughing.

"Let's hope you don't lose your dick to metal fans. It'll be a shame to not be able to fuck your boyfriend." I said dryly and continued on. I met my brother and when we were all together we headed to one of the local nightclubs. I could smell rain. It was fresh and cool, the air, and I was in the mood to mix ashes with water. Eric was giving a small pep talk of a simple reminder of the mission. Zao, or I guess Snowman in front of his friends, was glancing at me from time to time. I couldn't stop noticing how sexy he looked in his armor this evening.

God, Tamara get a hold of yourself. Scud and Whistler were here too and before we left to the club, I looked at Whistler.

"Watch your back." I advised. Ever since we found out he didn't die when Deacon Frost was alive and came after us, I have honestly been worried about him ever since. He looked at me with his old stare.

"I don't need a baby sitter. I'll be fine." he said. I just looked at him and nodded with a light stare.

"Yeah I'll be fine, too." Scud said over the radio that was attached to Whistler. I chuckled and just turned and followed everyone else into this club. I could hear the music already blaring through the doors, and I could smell all the different fluids that danced around the place. Once the doors slid open, we were all met with booming music and dancing lunatics. I just stared at it all as we were slowly sucked in to it. I looked around at the ceiling and floor to see traces of blood on them. I made sure my radio was working. I could hear everyone through this crowd.

"Alright, split up. Keep your eyes open." Eric said and slowly we began to disperse. Of course, I went with my brother. I glanced back at Snowman to see him moving to a spot of his own along with his team. He looked back at me and with his eyes I could tell he was saying 'be careful'. I nodded and just moved a few feet from Eric and remained near the bar.

Nomak's POV

There she is. I knew she would come back and of course she was just as beautiful as ever. But still I did not know my vampiric beauty's name and for now that was my only obsession. Well along with killing Blade and these other vampires he has brought with him. Yes, they easily stand out and I am curious of what they would all look like as reapers. But not even my plan to infect the world excited me more than my plan to breed this beautiful day walker and make a day walker reaper hybrid. If I could create this breed while also infecting vampires and humans alike then soon the new breed will be able to walk in the sunlight and infect the world with a speed faster than the human's plagues.

I growled lowly thinking it is a shame I could not breed her willingly, but the night is still young. Maybe I am my father, using her for my own need, but my need would benefit her too. I would literally give her the world and together we could share this empire I plan to forge. But first I must know the name of my future queen. She's looking around this putrid place. Most likely looking for me. Look hard enough beautiful creature and you will find me. I watch as her eyes scan the top floor and slowly, her eyes look at me, and I would be foolish if I said I thought her eyes would look right over me, but they didn't.

There they are, the beautiful emerald eyes I have not been able to stop thinking about since we last conversed. She has a kind heart- a kind human heart. I would need to bring her over to her vampire, her true kind's, side before I fully take her. She began to move around the crowd trying to go unnoticed and I couldn't help but smirk and move into the darkness, but not before seeing one of the vampire's entire body language and facial features change upon her movement. This I was definitely interested in.

Tamara's POV

It was not long before I found Nomak. He stood on the second level and I just stared at him for a while. I found him on the second floor last time, so why not again?

"I've spotted Nomak." I said through the radio in my ear and already I was moving around the crowd to get to him.

"Do not engage, Tamara you need back up." Eric said. I shook my head.

"He won't hurt me." I merely said before continuing on. I did not look at Snowman for I knew his face of protest and worry would stop me if I even glanced over at him. I could take him, I don't need my brother's help.

Author's notes

Hey everyone just thought I'd update this one. Don't know if it's still interesting for my readers, but I am back with it. Hope you all enjoy! Send me reviews and PMs of any fanfiction you want me to update. I am on winter break for school and right now I am very indecisive about which fanfiction to update. So by all means tell me what you want to read! Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

17

I cut off all communications on my end as now everything around me was blocked out in my mind. I didn't hear the music around me or Eric calling for me as I walked up the stairs. People moved out of my way of their own accord as I made my way to the top.

Once there, I entered down the dark hall following Nomak's scent. It was heavy and smelled of death and rotting flesh. I continued to walk down the hall, passing vampires as they fed on humans that were so close to death, I could not save them. Up ahead on the right was a doorway where light could be seen. Most of these rooms were private so vampires could do whatever it was they wanted. I removed one of my fans and opened it swiftly and positioned it in front of my face as I rounded the corner and entered the room.

Normal POV

Snowman had no choice, but to stay in his position, yet his body was urging him to go after Tamara. She was his mate, he couldn't let her go off alone facing such a dangerous enemy. But if he did and showed such worry on his face, then everyone would know his feelings for her. Blade was already moving through the crowd to follow, so he felt mildly at ease. No that was a lie, he should be running through the crowd to get her faster.

"Snowman sign off." he said and Snowman signed that he was in position. Verlaine was beside, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"_She will be fine you know. She is the daywalker we have been fighting to kill for years."_ she said causing Snowman's head to whip around at her. Her eyes matched her calm mood as she looked up at him. _"Do not forget what will happen once this threat is over. You were specifically trained to kill her." _

Snowman couldn't help but sneer a bit and look away trying to block out his friend's words. Her gloved hand touched his shoulder gently and his eyes glanced down at her palm. She looked almost worried, and it was to be expected. Aside from Lighthammer, Verlaine was very close to Snowman. She even knew his real name even if he never spoke to her.

"_Do not let her seduce you from your path. She IS the enemy." _she advised with worry before moving through the crowd to take her own position. Snowman knew her words were true on one level, but things were so much different now and complicated. Snowman knew he couldn't carry out his missions against her now.

Tamara's Pov

As I entered the room, I took note of how full it really was. There were tons few chairs and tables everywhere and even a bed in the back which looked filthy. I could smell the blood and semen in it and the only sound I could hear was my boots on the ground. I looked around for a moment before the lights all went out. I lifted my head and looked around seeing everything still.

"If you are trying to be romantic, I would have taken a different approach." I responded to the silent room. But it was answered with a deep and dark laugh yet I sensed a mild tint of genuineness in it.

"Such humor… I haven't really laughed like that since I was a young boy." I heard from above. My eyes scanned the ceiling and I watched him crawl on the dry wall from the back room and over me. "It's rare to find a woman with such a sense of humor like yours."

I began to lightly fan myself as I watched him crawl down on the wall and soon walk up right on his two feet.

"Jared Nomak. You have chosen a good environment to spread your…genes." I said lightly and he smiled darkly showing his teeth. I could see his eyes glowing in the dark as he watched me his head tilting to the side.

"Are you impressed?" he asked lowly moving toward me. I grew tense and began to take a fighting stance and so he paused in his walking.

"Well it got my attention." I replied and he chuckled lowly.

"Excellent, but we have not properly introduced ourselves." he said now placing one hand behind his back and the other over his chest as he bowed all the way down to his feet. "I am Jarod Nomak, but you already know that. My father has sent you. You must forgive me. I have only ever had knowledge on Blade and his hunting of our kind. I am ashamed to admit, I do not know much about you." He gave a mild growl as if scolding himself. I nodded once.

"Good. Then I can get to show you how lethal I am." I replied.

"Tamara!" I heard Eric call out. I am foolish for I turn my head in the direction of my brother's voice and immediately Nomak was even closer to me hissing lowly. My eyes widened and I backed up placing my fan between us, yet that was the only object in the space between us.

"Tamara." he said lowly smiling even more. "An exquisite name to match an exquisite beauty." I tilted my head now and began to move my other hand slowly behind my jacket to attempt to grab my sai.

"That's quite a compliment for the daywalker you are trying to kill." I said and now he shook his head.

"No, I don't wish to kill you. I want you to join me." he said and in one swift moment, I managed to grab one of my sai, but his hand quickly caught my hand and twisted it hard causing me to hiss monstrously and he backed me into the wall. I planned to use my fan, but his chest had pressed it into mine, so now his face was only inches from mine. "Your blood… your existence entirely is something I cannot ignore. As my reapers continue to infect the world, you will have a position in my world. You can be my queen, and with your blood, your body can be a vessel to hold the strongest breed of vampire hybrid created."

As he spoke and said this my nose twitched in disgust as I felt his free hand slide over my stomach and give it a mild rub. He even looked down at it with hopeful eyes. I shook my head.

"Sorry. I have a mate." I replied and his hand stopped its soothing movements as he slowly looked up at me with a frown a growl escaping his lips.

"Lucky for me, I don't need you to be willing." he said coldly. Now both of our eyes flashed a dark and dangerous stare as we both prepared ourselves. I had to get him away from me. In one quick movement, I head-butt him hard enough to cause him to stumble back and I immediately grabbed my second fan and began to slice at him, the blades causing a tight swishing noise as I cut through the air trying to cut him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me swinging me into the air and trying to push my bod into the wall but my boot came up quickly and stopped this. His body was behind me and I could hear him inhaling my scent.

"It doesn't have to be like this. It doesn't have to be like this at all." he said and in one quick movement I put my other foot on the wall and just pushed back with my vampire strength and now we were both flying right through the wall. I heard a crash and it sounded like a wall coming down which it was. I quickly rolled to my feet and raised my fans and Nomak stood up with a growl, the light now back in the area.

"Tamara!" I heard Eric now on the other side of Nomak who growled at him.

"And now big brother is here to get his sister out of trouble." he said. Now there were gunshots and screaming coming from the dance floor and I turned and looked in the direction and I cursed myself for being worried for Zao.

"Tamara go! Help the others!" Eric commanded.

"Yes, Tamara go run and help your mate. Let's hope he doesn't get bit and turned into the very thing you are trying to kill." Nomak said and I only turned to him growling myself.

"Tamara go!" Eric pressed harder removing his sword and I just winced not wanting to leave, but with all the gunshots I could tell the plan wasn't going well. Nomak smirked.

"Until next time, sweet Tamara." he purred before it transitioned into a growl, his mouth beginning to split down the middle and slowly open up. I tensed and forced myself to turn and run back down the hall through the numerous fleeing vampires. I saw a reaper crawling down the wall on the far right of the club. It was going after someone and I knew I wanted to take my frustration out on someone. I saw the railing at the end of the hall, and immediately I jumped off it and sored through the air as the reaper was descending down on Zao. My fans were open and I yelled sharply as I slashed at its face causing it to screech and fall into the crowd. I landed on my foot and knee before Zao and he was turning to look down at me as I was leaning up and he just smiled happy to see me, and I gave a smile of my own.

"I'm back." i replied before two more reapers appeared challenging us. We looked at each other and nodded placing our backs to one another, his blade ready to kill as were my fans.


End file.
